Mako Dominates
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Wanna see me hop on the band wagon? Wanna see me do it again? The good guys have been trapped inside by the enemy for some time now. Every day they chip away at the enemies ranks. Mako is able to help because her two-star fight club goku uniform was repaired. Ryuko and Mako have been a couple for some time now, and Ryuko is about to how Mako's goku effects her personality.


So much had happened in such a short amount of time, Ryuko found she had to keep reminded herself about it all. More than once when Mako kissed Ryuko, Ryuko had to pause to remember that they were a couple now.

But Mako didn't seem to mind, whenever Ryuko asked her why she was following her into battle, Make simply reminded her that she had her fight club uniform again. Even with sound memory, Ryuko still didn't how she'd been convinced to let Mako fight, even if she did have a two star uniform. It just didn't sit right with her.

That is, until they got onto the battle field. Maybe it was the spell of battle, maybe it was the goku, maybe both; but when Mako stepped out to fight, it was like she became a whole other person. It was like her mind could tell that it was no longer time for being goofy and was instead time to crack skulls.

Ryuko didn't know why, but recalling the events of Mako's fighting always seem to leave her riled up. After she'd think about Mako taking that nailed bat to some enemy soldier's head, about that look she got when she was wailing on guys three times she size that said, 'sorry, can't apologize for being awesome', about how see moved when she wore the uniform, she'd always find herself hot and bothered.

Such was the case one night when Mako hadn't taken her fight club uniform off before coming to dinner. Mako had been full of energy when they'd returned from the battlefield that day and had decided to go for a workout wearing her uniform. With the uniform giving her power, Mako had gotten so caught in her training that she had almost missed dinner altogether.

Ryuko spent most of dinner just starring at Mako. She'd found that, even outside of battle, Mako's personality changed slightly when she was in her uniform. She still shoveled the food into her mouth like she was afraid it would try to escape, but now she did so with an expression like the food had challenged her, and she was winning.

"Ryuko, something isn't right." Senketsu said, right around the time Ryuko had started wondering just how sweaty Mako must have gotten from working out. "Your blood seems... wired. Like there's something your trying to get, but can't get it."

Ryuko thought for a moment that Senketsu was fucking with her, as he knew full well what lust was. Then she realized that the kamui only really knew of blood lust, and probably wouldn't be able to interpret what was going through Ryuko's mind as she thought about all the things she wanted to do to Mako.

"It's fine Senketsu." Ryuko said discreetly. "If you say so. Nevertheless, this spike in adrenaline could start to effect your mind. I suggest to take care of it before it becomes an issue."

Senketsu hadn't known what he'd just told her to do, but him doing so was the finally straw. Ryuko stood up and began to leave the room. As she passed, she whispered to Mako that she'd be waiting in the bedroom for her. Surprisingly, Mako didn't blush, she smirked.

Ryuko headed to the bedroom and waited for Mako. She'd expected to be waiting for at least a few minutes while Mako came up with an excuse, but to her surprise, Mako was there only seconds later.

"How'd you get out of dinner so fast?" Ryuko asked, wrapping her arms around Mako. Mako smirked again, "Relax, I took care of it." Mako said, sticking her tongue into Ryuko's mouth. Ryuko would find out the next day that Mako had stood up from table after Ryuko had left the room, said, "Sorry, gotta bail on dinner; she just can't keep her hands off me."

Yes, Mako's fight club goku was giving her a strange boost in attitude. Ryuko had figured this out, and didn't really mind. When Mako went to take it off, Ryuko got an idea.

"Wait." Ryuko said, stopping Mako from removing her uniform. Mako looked at her confused, until Ryuko activated Senketsu. Mako licked her lips at the sight of the kamui's kinky appearance. She'd never really learned how to ignore the how scantily clad Ryuko looked when wearing it, and to see her bringing up the idea of fucking while wearing it; Mako approved.

The two fell onto the bed, kissing fiercely. Ryuko suddenly became aware of the fact that somehow she'd wound up on the bottom. She'd tried to shift so she was on top, like she always was, only to be pushed back down by Mako. "You just let me take care of this." Mako whispered to Ryuko, running her tongue along the inside of her ear as she did so.

Mako caressed Ryuko's body, using both her hands as well as the sleeves of her uniform, which she'd learned to move at will. Ryuko moaned as she felt Mako squeeze and massage her body. Ryuko didn't normally like not being the one in charge, but as she felt Mako's hands kneaded her breasts with her sleeves as her hands inched closer to her slit, she couldn't bring herself to stop her.

Mako started slow, rubbing Ryuko's clit slowly. But she gradual gained speed, going faster and faster, making Ryuko groan in pleasure. Ryuko actually gasped when Mako slipped a finger inside. Soon she was pumping Ryuko's pussy with her whole hand. "Mako!" Ryuko cried. She'd never done that before, it was normally Mako shouting her name. "Mako!" Ryuko cried again when Mako pulled her hand back and smacked it against her slit.

Ryuko was right on the edge when Mako stopped. "Wh-wha...?" Ryuko asked, breathlessly. Mako gave another smirk before moved closer and sitting on Ryuko's face. Ryuko began licking at Mako as Mako leaned over as did the same to her. They were locked into position, their legs crossed tight around each other, until they both came. Ryuko came first, and then refused to move until Ryuko got her off.

After that, Ryuko thought they were done, and started to turn Senketsu back into his normal state, then stopped when she saw Mako push six inches of a double-ended dildo into her pussy. Mako let out a small purr of pleasure before giving Ryuko a sultry look.

"On the bed." Mako said. She wasn't asking, this was an order. Ryuko's first instinct was to tell Mako that she should get on the bed, but surprisingly, she didn't follow through with it. Ryuko laid back down on the bed. "Spread 'em." Mako ordered. Ryuko obediently opened her legs.

Mako grabbed Ryuko's legs, thrusting the other half of the dildo into her pussy. They both let out a grunt of effort as Mako moved in an out. Then Mako began thrusting faster. "H-hey, slow it down." Ryuko panted, gripping the bed sheets as the whole bed began rocking back and forth with the force Mako was using.

"Uh uh, I'm in charge now! And I say, you'll take it rouge!" Mako stated, picking up her pace and pumping into Ryuko harder. Ryuko tried to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming, but it was a losing battle. Ryuko screamed as Mako thrust deeper and deeper into her. Mako knew that she wouldn't actually hurt Ryuko, they were both in their uniforms; so Mako saw no reason to hold anything back.

The bed was crashing into the wall so fast that small cracks were forming in the wood. "M-Mako! I'm s-so close!" Ryuko shouted. "M-me to," Mako said, "I betcha I can get us to the end at the same time."

Mako moved relentlessly, her hips becoming a blur as she poured as much strength and speed as she could pull from her goku into thrusting the faux cock into her lover. Bits of wood splinttered off of the bed as Mako effort forced it into the wall. Ryuko couldn't remember the pleasure of sex ever being this powerful. Then again, she'd never submitted. It was unlikely that she'd simply give up her role as 'top' all together, but if it felt this good, she was more than willing to be obedient again in the future.

Mako could feel herself right on the edge, and could tell that Ryuko was there to. Mako paused her pumping, holding them both just short of compleation. There was an odd pleasure to being trapped in that spot, but at the same time, it was all but killing Ryuko, and she almost begged for Mako to finish her.

When Mako felt they'd both waited enough, she thrust in one last time, as hard and deep as she could. That was all it took for them both to hit a powerful climax. They both screamed in euphoric bliss as their bodies shook with the force of their orgasm.

Mako fell ontop of Ryuko, all her strength gone. It was all she could do to remove the dildo, now slick with their shared juices, out from between them. Ryuko returned Senketsu to his normal form, and pulled Mako's fight club uniform off so she could get some sleep. As Mako drifted off into slumber, she recounted what had just happened. She'd liked being in charge, even if it took a lot of energy. 'Maybe I'll try it again sometime, when I'm not so tired.' She thought, slipping into a well deserved rest.

**I can't be the only one who thought that Mako looked sexy as hell in her fight club uniform right? I am sinful by nature with no malicious intend, see you all next time.**


End file.
